


Crisis

by jaywrites21



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Established Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, F/F, F/M, Kara kinda almost dies, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Loves Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena's salty, Lex Luthor is a pain in the ass, Minor Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Minor Barry Allen/Iris West, Minor Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Minor Querl Dox/Nia Nal, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Supergirl (TV 2015) Season 4, damn this is all about lena, everyone is big sad, i'm sorry for the insane amount of tags, kinda angsty, lena's in her feels, lots of feels, mention of Bruce Wayne - Freeform, my take on Crisis on infinite earths, nerds get to nerd, one big epic crossover, people die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaywrites21/pseuds/jaywrites21
Summary: Kara didn't imagine it would go the way it went. The way Lena stared at her. The silence that filled the apartment. The chill that went down her spine. The emptiness of her eyes.The deeper they get into it, the more terrible things get. Because their friends Oliver Queen, Barry Allen, and Kate Kane come from Earth-1, requiring their help because of an impending crisis.The longer it goes on, the more tension there is. Yet the more that happens, the less confusion there is eventually.Someone's going to have to make the ultimate sacrifice. But if it's one of the two destined lovers, then what will one do without the other?AKA Crisis happens and Lena finds out Kara is Supergirl and she's really hurt and there's some angst and plot
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers & Maggie Sawyer, Barry Allen & Kara Danvers, Barry Allen & Kara Danvers & Oliver Queen, Barry Allen & Oliver Queen, Caitlin Snow & Iris West, Kara Danvers & Kate Kane, Kara Danvers & Nia Nal, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 37





	1. Original Prompt/Theory

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is basically my take on Crisis that I wrote on Wattpad before the actual crossover came out in Fall 2019. If you still have not managed to watch Crisis on Infinite Earths, beware, this does have spoilers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just the prompt/theory I came up with when I learned about Crisis two years ago. Updates will be weekly <3

**I have a theory, which contains Flash and Supergirl spoilers, you have been warned.**

**Alright so we all know that in all versions of the newspaper in The Flash (catch up if you don't know what I'm talking about), no matter if it's from 2049, 2046, whatever the fucking year, we know that red skies vanish and The Flash vanishes in a flash of bright light. And now, after Nora died, the year changed to 2019 as we saw in the season 5 finale.**

**What if the red sky was something to do with Lex turning the sun red again to drain the Kryptonians of their powers since The Monitor revived him at the end of the Supergirl finale, but his motives are unclear...**

**Anyway**

**In some version of the comics, Barry runs so fast that he runs BACK in time to the night where he was made THE FLASH**

**He vanishes in a "** flash of light" **bACK IN TIME TO THE NIGHT WHERE THE PARTICLE ACCELERATOR EXPLODES AND HE STRIKES HIMSELF**

**so what if that actually happened this year? I dunno, I would die, how bout y'all?**

**bUT**

**that long-winded theory leads me to my prompt**

**So the heroes don't realize it yet, but crisis has already started, as we know. But when Oliver, Barry, and Kate know, they go to alert Supergirl and her crew on E-38, since they're the only ones not on E-1.**

**So Kara reveals herself to Lena _right_ when Barry and Oliver come to their earth to recruit them into stopping the crisis. See that big ass theory above? thAT'S where this comes into play.**

**Barry 'dies' because of the lightning theory and everyone's mourning and Kara and many others are injured during that event. Lena's worried AF but is still pissed as she heals her.**

**Hope you enjoy <3**


	2. It Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara comes clean to Lena about her being Supergirl. Though they do get interrupted by Barry, Oliver, and Kate who come with an emergency; one that dangers their worlds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind if any of you are from my Wattpad, things are edited slightly so if it's different to you, then that's why. All of my works that are transferred over will be slightly remastered.

**FORTY-EIGHT HOURS EARLIER...**

Lena stared at Kara from the other side of the living room. Kara could tell that from behind her eyes her walls were building back up again. She was truly broken. And it was all her fault.

The latter had her glasses in her hand and her button down was ripped open down the middle. Just before Lena came over, Kara just sent a simple _We need to talk_ text. No context, no emojis, nothing. Very un-Kara-Danvers-like.

So Lena came after work to her apartment. She faked the smile, the concern, the worry, everything she said up to the point of her taking off her glasses and ripping her shirt open.

And Kara had no clue until now.

Lena just continued to stare at her hard, cold, and dangerously in the middle of the usually warm apartment that's suddenly gone chilly. The usual comfort that's there between the two, the natural ambiance of Kara Danvers' apartment: gone.

The two were silently deciding what to say or do, how to react. The Super, wondering whether to assure her that she didn't mean to hurt her, but knowing that whatever Lena's feeling, she's going to try and push her away. Meanwhile, the Luthor was considering whether to down the whole bottle of wine on the table and throw it at her—even when she would probably catch it—or to just leave and never speak to her again. Even if her mind was deliberating whether or not to do the last option, she knew in her heart that she could never leave her for many reasons.

Kara chooses to start, her voice cracking due to the dryness in her mouth. "You knew."

"That my best friend had been lying to me for over two years?" Her voice was empty, full of despair. "That she never told me every time she had to abruptly leave me? That she never trusted a _Luthor_ with a _Super's_ secret?" With every reason, her eyes became darker, filled with tears, fists clenching and unclenching at the hem of her pencil skirt.

"It wasn't like that, Lena—"

"Oh, really?" She shifted her weight and crossed her arms. "Because that's what it seems like to me."

"Lena, I only wanted to protect you!"

"Then why not tell me? The _one_ person I could trust actually couldn't trust me! If I knew, this would've made things so much easier between us!"

"I couldn't tell you because everyone was against me telling you!" she whines. "I wanted to tell you because you were the only one left in the dark! And then with Alex—"

"Alex is your sister, of course she knows!"

"She got her memory erased and _you_ didn't even notice it!" Kara yells. Lena's brow furrows and her mouth parts, her head tilting in confusion at the claim and the rise of her volume. "My sister _sacrificed_ the memories of me being an alien for _fifteen years_ to _save me_. If you had to do the same, I could never forgive myself."

The Luthor licked her lips, shaking her head gently. "So why didn't you tell me."

"Because I love you too much to see you get hurt from the ones who know my weaknesses."

Lena sucked her lips in and licked them, pursing them now. "Then how do you feel now, knowing that the person who hurt me today was yourself? Knowing that _you_ inflicted the pain, the betrayal I feel. _Knowing_ that you fucked up so badly." Her words hung in the air left to dry, Kara obviously hurt by her words as her mouth just gaped open, trying to form words. Lena didn't have any emotion in her gaze as she raised a single eyebrow in silent question to see if she has a retort. 

The sound of a cosmic _whoosh_ behind Lena interrupted the heavy moment, gaining both of their attention as Lena turns around. "What the hell?" She heard another _whoosh_ behind her and soon Kara was in front of her, clad in the Supergirl look, which she had to roll her eyes at considering the conversation they just had.

First came Barry, then Oliver, and Kate through the portal and closed it behind them. They looked around to make sure they were in the right spot. "This is certainly bright," Kate says, blinking her eyes sharply.

"Well, you do live in a cave," Oliver mutters.

She rolls her eyes and grins at the blonde. "Kara."

"Kate," she breathed. The only difference that Kara could tell between seeing them last time was that Oliver was now sporting a light goatee and Kate had red tips. Barry always looked the same. "Hey."

The two men furrowed their brows and their eyes flicked back and forth between the two heroes, the speedster stretching out the sentence, "Are we missing something?"

"Yeah, a gaydar," Kate snorts.

Oliver rolled his eyes and Lena narrowed hers at the grinning woman. "We need your help."

"Again," the young woman adds.

"And with everyone you've got," Barry adds to the two. "Speaking of..."

Kara looks back to Lena and sighs when she turns back to her friends. "This is Lena. Lena Luthor."

Kate's eyes widen as she grins. "Woah, seriously? The billionaire you were talking about last year?" 

Supergirl sighed again as she closed her eyes and placed her hands on her hips, her mouth in a straight line. "Yes, Kate."

"Oh, awesome, more billionaire friends to add to the list." Her eyes go up and down and her grin gets more devilishly as she eyes her loose blouse and her trousers. "And a lesbian, too. Even better." Lena defensively crosses her arms over her chest, raising a challenging eyebrow at her. 

Oliver cleared his throat and a stare from him made the redhead stop before he looked behind the blonde. "On our earth, your family is, well, nonexistent, for all we know."

Lena raised her other eyebrow. "Nonexistent?"

Barry scratched the nape of his neck. "Yeah, um, Lex Luthor was last seen three years ago—"

"Right when dear old cousin Brucey disappeared," Kate muttered.

"—and it's unknown if he has a sister, which, I'm guessing, is you."

Lena somewhat smiles. "On this earth, unfortunately, yes."

"Well, good," Kate says. "'Cause we need all the friends, billionaires, aliens, and firepower we can get."

Supergirl sighs. "Are you two... you? Just to make sure."

Oliver throws a knife from out of his pocket and went to stab Barry, but the speedster caught his wrist and disarmed him, tossing the knife in his hold, sparking a bit of yellow lightning. Within those three seconds, Lena blinked numerous times to make sure she saw what she just saw. "What in the hell?"

"We'll explain later," Kate tells her. "For now, let's round up the troops."

"You know your way around, Barry?" He nods. "Go find Alex, Brainy, Nia, everyone." He runs out the room with Oliver, leaving Kate behind to look around while the blonde turns back to her... she doesn't know at the moment what they are.

"I'm coming with you," Lena says definitively. 

"I wasn't going to argue with you on that."

"Yeah, well, it seems like there are plenty of other things to argue about right now." Supergirl looks around the apartment and exhales through her nose. "I'll meet you at the DEO." Lena brushes past her and glances at Kate before she's out the door with a loud _slam_.

"Girlfriend?"

Kara snorts, still looking up for a moment as she turned around to face the vigilante. "I wish."

"So let me guess, you told her your secret—"

"And it did not end well."

Kate smiled with a soft chuckle. "It's gonna be one hell of a ride with you two."

"Ya think?"

"Just speak your heart." She shrugs. "Do whatever you need to do that's against the rules. I did and I've never felt better about myself."

"What did you do, playgirl?"

"I'll tell you on the way, _Supergirl_."

<><><><>

"I honestly don't know when I'll be back." Alex nods into the phone. "Yeah. Okay. Thank you, Vasquez. I trust you." She ends the call, hitting her palm with one end of the phone and sighs as she turns around and sees Kelly placing another shirt in her duffle bag. "You sure you'll be okay?" she asks as she goes over to the bed to where a lot of clothes, medical equipment, and weapons laid spread out.

"I should be asking you that." Kelly grabbed the bandages and stitches that were in a ziplock and places them inside. "You're about to go to another world—"

"Done it a few times."

"—to face a danger you don't even know—"

"Wayyy too many times to count," the redhead chuckles.

"—and you don't know when you'll be back." Alex loses the humor and sighs, pulling the black t-shirt out of her hands to hold them in her own and pull her closer.

"I'm sorry," she whispers, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "These kinds of things... I sometimes use humor to help—"

"To show that you're not afraid." Kelly smiles softly at her furrowed brow. "Therapist, remember?"

Alex chuckles and swings their hands slightly. "Yeah," she mutters. "Look, I don't know what it is, but that's my job: to go into danger without knowing what it is sometimes. But we're gonna figure it out and stop whatever it is. And when we do—" Alex lifts one hand to her cheek to raise Kelly's head so she can kiss her gently "—then I'll be back here as fast as The Flash."

Her brow furrows at the name. "The who-now?"

She laughs softly and kisses her again. "I'll explain as much as I can now and tell you about all my war stories to different dimensions when I come back, I promise." Kelly smiles when she hugs her tight and closes her eyes as she tries to remember the touch of her hugs and her scent, just in case.

**FORTY-SEVEN AND A HALF HOURS EARLIER...**

First, the four main superheroes come through the breach, all in their gear and suits. Then Alex, Brainy, Winn, Dreamer, Lena, J'onn, and surprisingly, Maggie.

Alex shakes off the jump from worlds and smiles weakly at her ex with a nod. "Thanks for agreeing to come."

"A possible end-of-the-world crisis?" The captain of the Jump City Police Department grins. "Count me the hell in."

Supergirl looks around the hangar. "Well, at least we're in a familiar setting."

"Trust me," Felicity says, coming from where the computers are, "everyone's spread out right now. We just needed a rendezvous point."

"Is everyone here?" Oliver asks.

 _"Parts of Team Flash including Captain Joe West, DA Cecile Horton, Harry Wells from Earth-2, and yours truly, handsome—but taken—Cisco Ramon are broadcasting live from STAR Labs,"_ he says in an announcer's voice from the computers he's displayed from. _"Legends are incoming in three, two, one,"_ Cisco counts down, pointing outside the doors where everyone turns to look and the Waverider comes out of the sky from another breach, landing on the tarmac outside the hangar.

Sara, Mick, Ava, Charlie, Zari, Constantine, Nate, Ray, and Gary came down the ramp. "Gideon told us a major time flux happened and we came as soon as we could," the captain informed.

"Good, everyone's here," Oliver notices with a nod as others from Teams Arrow and Flash come from different parts of the room, joining everyone in the center. "Kara, introduce us all formerly for those who don't know you?"

"My name is Kara Zor-El Danvers," she says, glancing at Lena, who's caught looking away from her when she said her full real name. "I am Supergirl."

"Director Alex Danvers of the Department of Extranormal Operations."

"I am Querl Dox, Brainiac-5, a Twelfth-Level Intellect from the Thirty-First century, part of The Legion and a part of the DEO, as well. But you may call me Brainy."

"I'm Nia Nal, but I'm known as Dreamer in the suit."

"My name is J'onn J'onzz. I am the last Green Martian Manhunter."

"Winn Schott, IT for the DEO."

"Captain Maggie Sawyer of Jump City Police Department," she says, flashing her badge.

"Lena Luthor, CEO of L-Corp."

Everyone a part of Teams Arrow and Flash other than the leaders look at each other. "Oh, grow up," Kate says, taking off her mask with a sigh of relief and Maggie's eyes widen and her as she blushes. "We all have last names and or parts of us that we're stuck with. In her case, it's the one that the crazy brother has. So what, her last name is Luthor? Get over it."

"I like this one," Lena says with a waggle of her finger in the bat's direction as she smirks over at her. "I could've handled it, but thanks." She nods and Oliver clears his throat to gain everyone's attention back.

"The only addition we have is Sherloque and Harry Wells," Barry says. Sherloque bows while Harry waves onscreen.

"And I'm Kate Kane or Batwoman," she says as she gestures to herself. "The big bat's little cousin."

"Alright," Sara says with a nod. "Nice to meet you all."

"So," Kara says with a clap, "where do we start?"


	3. Dead Silent Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena continues to give Kara the cold shoulder as they try to save the Multiverse. Meanwhile the nerds of the Multiverse make some tech to help their friends and Alex and Lena have a talk.

**FORTY-THREE HOURS EARLIER...**

As Felicity said, everyone has spread out across their bases; STAR Labs, the Bunker, both CC and SC PD precincts, and Argus. Everyone did as much digging as they could and a little searching on the dark web did indeed prove that every Luthor on this earth hasn't been a threat for three years. Either they were in hiding or possibly presumed dead.

_"Well, that's good," Kara somewhat sighs at what Felicity found while she was in the Bunker. "No other evil Luthors means that we won't have any double fire of them."_

_"Or any other traitors," Lena muttered. "Both assistants and family." She walks away and Kara bows her head, sucking on her lips as her foot slightly twitched in her boot._

So with that new information, Barry and Kara went on a search around the world to look under every rock, inside every nook and cranny to where Lex Luthor of both E-1 and 38 could be. Team Arrow had to deal with another reoccurring pop up of an anti-vigilante gang with extreme firepower; Batwoman went to go help them while Alex and Maggie were overseeing at the precinct, a few blocks down from the Bunker.

That left Lena, Winn, Felicity, and Curtis at the Bunker to tinker with sun grenades, Canary Cry grenades and necklaces, kryptonite shields, Speed Force dampeners, weapons, Supergirl's new suit, anti-meta grenades, a lot of deadly items and grenades included if you think about it. Sara and Nate were sparring on top of the platform as the others worked in silence, apart from the occasional grunt and land of a blow, as well as the talks of improvements and sounds of metal clinking.

"Alright, I've got the Speed Force dampeners down," Winn announces, grinning as he pushes back from the table in his chair. "I'll go drop some of these bad boys off at STAR Labs."

"Take a few sun grenades with you while I do the same at the Waverider," Curtis tells him as he hands over four.

"On it." Winn takes the extrapolator and opens a breach, disappearing inside before it closes. Curtis opens his own breach and he leaves the two women behind to tinker and tweak at Supergirl's suit, tapping on monitor keyboards and on tablets.

Felicity glances up from her tablet at the brunette as she tries to get Archer offline and not as impending as it can be in the future. "She told you, didn't she?"

Lena sighs as she opens the helmet and looks at the filtering system inside, tweaking at the ventilation as metal batons clatter. "And I was the only one who didn't know, huh?"

"You might have to specify what you don't know."

"Oh, I don't know, maybe that the most important person in my life is a superhero behind my back, who—also, is the cousin to my evil brother's arch-enemy. And she or nobody even bothered to tell me that there are multiple earths, confirming the multiverse theory that people have been theorizing for _decades—_ "

"I'm gonna stop you right there," Felicity chuckles with a wavering hand out, even if the scientist didn't look up at her. "Lena, she trusts you—"

"Trusts me?" Lena slams down the helmet on the table, snapping it close in the progress, not even making Felicity flinch as she fought back her stare. "She has had _so_ many opportunities just to _tell me_." Her mouth quivers as she tries to find words that can describe how she feels, her emotions that have been built up since day one of knowing her friend becoming too much, even with her little boxesmethod.

"I _love_ her," she whispers. "And love is built on trust. How could I love her back then if I didn't see the truth or if she didn't tell me?"

Felicity smiles weakly at her. "That's the thing: you don't know who you're falling in love with until they show you their true selves. It's up to you whether to decide you'll still stay with them and still love them."

"What if the person who loves the other did it to protect them?"

The blonde shrugged. "The heroes do a lot of things for loved ones and others that you might not even see or know about. That's the thing; we may know the heroes and what they do, but if we don't know who they claim to be, we really don't know them then." Her eyebrows came together as she tilted her head, looking up. "Did that make sense?"

Lena nods side to side. "Yeah, it kinda did." The two smiled at each other, sharing a small moment of compatibility before a gust of wind blasted them both, Supergirl and Flash coming in without warning, both of them bracing themselves on the table. 

"Oh my God, Kara, Barry—"

"Evil lair," Supergirl hacks out in between coughs. "Kryptonite."

"Guns and kryptonite gas," Barry huffs as Felicity checks on him and he just waves her off. "I'm fine, just focus on her."

"Stand her up as best as you can and support her," Lena instructs as she closes the ventilation and helmet before taps the crest, making the suit go back into its disc as Barry and Felicity did as she instructed. Once she placed it on the crest of her normal suit, the Kryptosuit spread out its nanoparticles, coming to form around her, filtering the kryptonite out.

"That's a pretty cool suit," Flash murmurs.

Felicity nods in agreement. "Definitely."

Lena grabs a tablet to read her vitals. "Keep the helmet on for five minutes and you'll be alright." Her green eyes flicked over to the table. "Damn, they took them all. Sara, Nate, get me some sun lamps from the Waverider." They nod and the Bureau employer opens up a portal from his corrier and they're off. "Barry, are you sure nothing infected you, either?"

He scrunched up his face. "I'm not sure if there were any other chemicals all the way in China."

"Yeah, nope, I don't trust you," Felicity says, texting on her phone. "Go to Caitlin at STAR Labs and have her run some tests but not before you drop me off at SCPD because Oliver got a graze and Dinah needs her cry."

"Oh, Christ," he mutters before picking the new Canary's choker necklace off the desk and picked her up bridal style and zoomed her out of the room, leaving the Super and Luthor alone.

Lena pointed to the chair in front of her as she arched an eyebrow at her. "Sit. I still need to make sure everything's in check while the suit filters."

"The suit's fine, Len—"

" _You_ are not the one who made this suit, therefore you do not know the little details I need to make sure are in working order, and I never said it included talking," she snapped. Supergirl sighed silently as she sat down and elevated her left arm on the table, her forearm facing up. Lena tapped the bottom of her palm three times and a USB port was raised. She took the cord attached to the tablet and plugged it in, going over the data that appeared onscreen.

Her brow furrowed as she worked on putting new information on the heroes of this earth so that the suit could run them through a database and come up with calculations and attacks they could do together. As she did that, she continued to say to herself, _little boxes,_ over and over again in her head like a mantra. Yes, she knew that snapping at Kara was wrong and hurtful, but she also knew that she herself was hurt and they had to focus on what was important: the crisis in front of them, not their feelings. Even though that one other crisis they had were their feelings and they were in front of each other, that was to be handled later.

The screen lit up green in the success of adding simulations and calculations, as well as notifying her that the filtration was done. "There." Lena took out the plug and coiled it in her other hand, saying cold and harshly, "Everything's in order. Keep the suit on, or not, for all I care." She pushes the port back into the suit, making it look almost seamless once again, and turned to leave.

She was stopped when Kara grabbed her hand to pull her back, turning her so she could face the standing Kryptonian as the helmet came off and look her in the eye as her hair fell. Her curls bounced against her shoulders, her pink lips were parted slightly, her eyes were darker than usual... more empathetic, empty... Lena had no idea she was paying attention to all of her details as she was almost pressed chest-to-chest with her, their hands linked between them as the divider between them.

What snapped her out from looking all over her facial features was the sudden different texture she was feeling. She looked down and saw that Kara put her hand on the House of El crest, laying it flat on the symbol as her own gloved hand covered hers.

Lena's brow slightly came together when she looked back up at her, their breaths mixing as both of their mouths were parted now in confusion yet somewhat clarity, too. Kara noticed and put her mouth in a straight line with a small frown as both of them were confused, but not at the same time. Both of their eyes were stormy as they were darker than their brighter shades, showing their emotions were really impactful on them.

Kara opened her mouth again as she inhaled shakily to say something but the opening of a breach on the raised platform made them both turn their head. The entrance of Alex made Lena pull her hand away from under Kara's sharply to grab her tablet and walk away from the two as Alex was going to start worrying and fussing over her little sister.

Lena didn't look back, but Kara had a faraway look in her eyes as she looked where she disappeared beyond a corner before Alex was in front of her, concerned. "What's wrong?"

The blonde shook her head, brushing past her. "I'm fine. I've gotta go look for him."

"Kara, you were just hit with kryptonite out of _nowhere_!"

"And I have on Lena's suit if something like that happens again, I'll be fine." Kara has to stop walking towards the tunnel entrance when Alex grabs her arm and is forced to look back at her.

"Please be careful," she whispers. "I'm _not_ losing my sister today."

Kara smiles weakly and hugs her tightly. "We're not losing anyone today." She flies out the entrance, past Lena who was flat against the wall, sighing a breath of relief when she remained unseen to her.

"Why'd you hide?" She pursed her lips and turned around from the corner and saw Alex with her hands on her hips.

"There was an addition I made to Oliver's bike."

"Oliver is at the precinct."

"Your point?"

"Did she tell you or not?"

"I'm not discussing this with you." Lena shuts down, moving to the platform to only have Alex follow her.

"Lena, come on."

"There's nothing relevant right now to me unless it includes Lex or you have something for me to work on, Director," she tells her fiercely, turning around to meet her confused gaze with a hard one. "The time when I will be concerned is when one of us is hurt."

"What if you're the one already hurt, Lena?"

"I have no idea what you could be referring to, Director," she lies as she takes a seat, going over the information Laurel sent in about everything she could find on this earth's Lex Luthor, which wasn't much.

"Cut the Director bullshit, we're friends Lena. She told you," Alex stated. "And you don't know what to do."

"Of course not, it's not every day when your best friend tells you that she's the city's hero," Lena scoffed.

"And it's not every day where the big sister loses her memory and I see my little sister die in front of me." Lena pulls in her lips as she closes her eyes and sighs silently, hesitating before she turned in the chair to look at Alex across the floor, leaning against the perpendicular desk.

"She died?"

"Going against Red Daughter," she confirmed with a nod as she looked at her boots with a grave expression. "RD had some... upgrades. She knocked her out cold before she killed her." Alex looked back up with a solid gaze, trying not to get into tears as she recalled what happened.

"She literally siphoned the sunlight from the plants and grass in the forest," she stressed. "I saw my sister die and come back to life all within five minutes of me getting back my memories and breaking down on top of my sister's dead body." She worked her jaw, biting on the inside of her lip. "And she would've _died_ without either of you getting a pair to tell each other how you feel," she said through gritted teeth, not backing down from what she had to say. "I get that you were lied to, we _all_ were at some point, but she did what she had to do to keep _both_ of us safe, you even longer than the agonizing months both of us went through. 

"She loves us both, that's without a doubt. So if you just open your eyes and stop being angry and upset with and at her, you'll see why she did it. And something good other than escaping this hell that we're in might come out of it."

With every reason Alex listed, her eyes softened from the brown eyes' intense, firey, emotionally strong gaze. Lena processed, dropping her head to look down at her lap and sigh when she felt the hairs of her high ponytail drop in front of her shoulders. When she looked back up, Alex had a single eyebrow quirked and her lips were pursed up as she wordlessly asked her what she was going to do.

As soon as Lena opened her mouth, the elevator dinged and Oliver led the way in with his head down as he flipped his bow in his hand, the rest of Team Arrow plus Barry following him. "There's something you all need to know."


	4. New Meeting, Same Motive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver spills to everyone that he made a deal with the Monitor and a fun old enemy comes into play...

**FORTY-ONE HOURS EARLIER...**

"So you made a deal with The Monitor and you didn't bother to tell us?" Barry almost sighed in his exasperated voice. He and Oliver were in the middle of the hangar, everyone on all teams surrounding them as Kara and Kate stood off near them in case someone broke out.

"Look, it was better for you all to not know—"

"Ollie, we could've tried something else to work!"

"There is no other way, Barry, I'm going to **die** ," Oliver stresses. "Eobard said I lived to be eighty-six like three, four years ago? Well, guess what, he's **wrong** because The Monitor saw my future after last year and he said it was inexorable and unavoidable as he saw me _die._ "

"All that we know is that I vanish in a bright light and there are red skies that eventually disappear and now that we know that you're supposed to die?" Barry scoffs tiredly. "There's gotta be some way we can avoid that."

"Barry, that newspaper is going to be written in less than a _day_ from now we **can't change anything**."

"How would _you_ know? You don't understand that timelines are malleable!" he shouts.

"I understand that completely fine because you've _fucked_ with them too many times to count! But now Clark saw it in the Book of Destiny, your wife Iris West-Allen writes a newspaper article about it in Central City Citizen, and _**I'm**_ the one that made the deal with The Monitor, who knows what's going to happen!" Oliver yells back. "I made sure that both you and Kara lived because people need you!"

"But we need you, too, Oliver!"

"Kara, you stand for truth, justice, the American way, hope, help, and compassion for all," he says with his eyes closed and hands on his hips as he turns in her direction and sees her worrying her bottom lip. "We need more people like you in this world, and you inspire hope. I don't. You and Barry do."

"So we're just supposed to let you _die?"_ She scoffs, shifting her weight and crossing her arms as her hair swings back from her movement. "I don't think so."

"Well, there's nothing you two can do about it," he says, turning so he can see both of them. "This is one thing you can't change in the malleable timeline. This crisis that we're all here to stop," he says to everyone, raising his voice, "can't be stopped unless we stop it together. And that means making sacrifices that we may know what will already happen and what won't happen. But we do it because we are _heroes_ , even if some of us don't wear a cape, or a mask, or a costume. We are Kryptonians, engineers, archers, Canaries, speedsters, hackers, metahumans, journalists, parents, siblings, scientists, lawyers, sorcerers, vigilantes, cops, shapeshifters—"

"Did you get everyone?" Kate murmurs.

"No matter who we are," he continued, ignoring her, "we are Legends. A family. And that means we go down in history together, no matter what happens." The Emerald Archer turns to his longtime speedster friend, lowering his voice. "None of you may like it, but some of us may die, making the ultimate sacrifice. But we can't stop it. But what we can do is make sure the threat is stopped together. Understood?"

Murmurs of agreement go around and Barry walks up to him. "You're not leaving me without another hug."

"I despise hugs," he grumbles, yet hugging him first anyway, gripping him tight as he pats his back strongly. "Don't ever stop running."

"Don't miss."

"I never miss," Oliver chuckles, pulling back and patting the back of his head affectionately. He claps his hands together and yells, "Alright! Let's get to work and track down these monsters!"

**THIRTY-SIX HOURS EARLIER...**

Supergirl speedingly stumbled into STAR Labs, holding her hand over her left eye towards a desk. "Holy shit, Kara." Both Dreamer and Maggie went over to help her from leaning on the desk railing. "What happened?"

"Where's Lena and Caitlin?" she groaned as blood trickled down from her gloved hand. "I need sun lamps and Killer Frost right now."

Brainy tapped on the computer to alert everyone in the building. "Lena, Caitlin, get down here now. Supergirl needs assistance. Preferably with the chilly counterpart."

Lena and Killer Frost came from one of the medical bay sections, the raven-haired woman with a sun lamp. "What the hell did you do now?" the metahuman asked. Kara removed her hand and everyone but the meta and cop gasped at the bloody cat-scratch-like cut from the start of her eyebrow, over her eyelid and down to her mid-cheek.

She blinks a couple times, trying to get the blood out of her eye, wincing. "I'm fine, I'm fine, just turn on the sun lamp and hit me with a blast at the same time."

Lena nods. "On three."

"Three." Frost used a finger to spray ice on the cut while Lena turned on the sun lamp and held it above her eye. The wound closed and had a light ice layer over it to help it heal, the blood slightly drying around it.

"It's going to leave a badass scar," Frost said with a small nod.

"Chicks dig scars," Maggie said with a grin and a waggle of her eyebrows at the Luthor. Lena rolled her eyes and shut off the lamp, Caitlin taking back control over her body.

The now-brunette blinked a few times. "How'd you get the cut?"

"The gang Oliver and his team were dealing with in Star City? Linked to Lex." Supergirl sighed and the Luthor in the room shook her head. "They had kryptonite swords, katanas, the whole nine. It was like the devices from our earth just came here."

Both Brainy and Lena looked up and at each other and said, "What if they did?"

Maggie's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Yeah, Lex disappeared on our earth," Dreamer said. "And we couldn't find him. Lockwood went to prison, Haley took over as the Secretary of Alien Affairs, and that was that."

Lena sucked in her lips, closed her eyes and sighed. "No, he didn't."

Supergirl turned to her, confused. "He disappeared when I fought him."

"The prison? His tunnels with the computers?" The blonde's face went into slightly more confusion and sadness as Lena looked right at her, dead center. "He teleported there and I took the Harun-El out of his system. And then I shot him. And _right_ before he died, that bastard decided to go out with a bang and break me in the most **_dickish_** move ever by revealing my best friend for me when she had multiple opportunities to do so!" Lena was now almost yelling and everyone but the cop and Kryptonian were backing up as the Super and Luthor were staring at each other.

"Guys, c'mon," Maggie urged, nodding her head towards the exit. "Let's see what Cisco has in his lab regarding Nia's new toys." The Supergirl team went off towards the lab, Caitlin going to her own lab, leaving the two in silence.

"You killed your brother."

"It's not like our own hasn't killed another in a family, is it?" Supergirl places her hands on her hips and looks around the room. "Yeah, but if I didn't, he would've come after me, after you, us, _everyone_ in our lives!" Lena scoffs as she shakes her head, putting down the sunlamp and shining it in the Super's direction. "But this would've still happened if I didn't do it, anyway."

"This is _not_ your fault, Lena," Kara says, hesitating to take a step towards her to comfort her. But knowing the grounds they were on as friends, she decided against it, retreating her advancements instead. 

"Maybe if I just didn't deny what was in front of me this entire time, then it wouldn't have been my fault."

Kara looked around the room as she licked her lips. "So you knew before?"

"I had my suspicions," Lena said with a nod. "But when you got "sick," I put that theory to bed. But now..."

The blonde nodded. "That was J'onn when I was trapped in my own head after Reign." She scrunched her lips up as the scientist just stared at her. "You just plan on giving me the silent treatment from now on?"

Lena shook her head with a small frown. "I just don't know what to do with you right now." 

Kara furrowed her brow and opened her mouth to say something but before a single sound could come out, she was thrown across the room by a yellow blur and crashed back against a monitor and brought them down with her as she groaned.

"KARA!" Lena tried to run over to the groaning hero but was forced to come to a stop when the blur sped in front of her, his red eyes menacing as he stared into her frightened greens, his whole body vibrating at high speeds, red lightning flickering around him.

"Don't you _dare_ touch her, Eobard," Supergirl coughed, trying to sit up on her elbows as the helmet goes on and over her face.

"I'll do exactly as I please," he says in his dismantled voice. A flash of blue came in front of him and he was knocked to the ground, his vibrations and lighting flickering.

Lena furrowed her brow, baffled at the now groaning evil speedster. "What the hell?"

Dreamer's astral projection comes into view in front of her and soon instead of being a hologram, her whole body is there. She grins down at her new gloves on her hands as she turns them over. "Cisco, you're amazing."

 _"Yep, that's what they all say,"_ he says quickly over the speaker from his lab before yelling, _"Now light him up!"_

From the doors of Caitlin's lab, cold condensed air billows out from the floor and Killer Frost smirks as she ices the floor around the man in yellow, coming closer and circling him as she cases him in ice, then building it up and around him, creating a makeshift prison.

Dreamer helped Supergirl up as Brainy came in with Maggie and a gun in her hand, aiming at the giant ice cube. As soon as she was able to stand on her feet, the Super went over and in front of Lena, protecting her with her body and an arm extended out.

"So protective," Lena mumbles.

"I told him not to touch you, and I won't let him," she said quietly in a harsh whisper back, telling her that this wasn't a discussion nor argument. Her head turned back towards the problem when she heard small cracks, looking closer to see tiny cracks in the ice.

"You heard him," Maggie said, nodding to Dreamer. "Light 'em up."

"Give me your hand," Lena whispers to the blonde and she turns back with a deeply furrowed brow as the Naltorian charges up.

"What?"

"Just do it!" She holds her hand out behind her for her to take and Lena takes her forearm to touch the knuckles at her hand with her fingers and reach over the Kryptonian's fingers, enabling a blaster that charged up in her palm.

"What the Rao?"

"It's a charged blaster in your hand that shoots out a harmful light ray that's taken from solar and fluorescent lights now just—" The loud shatter of the ice breaking made Kara shield her body as ice spewed everywhere, everyone covering themselves and others.

Supergirl's helmet came back on as she charged up the blaster and shot at where the ice prison was, but Reverse-Flash was too fast. He ran away, red lightning chasing him as he ran around her in a circle, making her confused at where he could be, even with the calculations in the suit.

The Reverse-Flash eventually shoulder-checked her, knocking her back again with his force from gained of speed. She was too discombobulated to see that someone was missing, but she was able to focus on Lena's screams that were getting farther and farther away.

"LENA!" She sped out of the main room and flew out to the parking lot, letting the helmet dissipate to try and look for them, but seeing him or the brunette nowhere.

Flash came to a stop next to her, putting down Batwoman at his side. "Cisco called us while we were at the Cave, something about Eobard and to get here quickly."

"What just happened?"

Supergirl placed her hands on her hips and gnawed at her bottom lip as she looked down at her boots. "Eobard just took Lena."


	5. Old and New Frien...emies?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara finds Lena but with that also comes two- one(?) old enemies into the fight.

**THIRTY-TWO HOURS EARLIER...**

"These dampeners aren't working, Cisco!" Supergirl yelled over the comms as she was chasing Reverse-Flash through DC. After searching and searching, they found reports of Eobard being in Downtown DC, making his way North, thanks to some media posters reporting about a red and yellow blur. That didn't tell her where Lena was, though, and that was her main concern right now.

"Because I forgot to change the frequency to negative Speed Force but Winn and I are working on it now—"

"Done!" Winn threw the dampener bomb to Cisco who slightly fumbled with it as he caught it.

"Kara, location!"

"The Monument!"

Flash opened a breach and took the grenade from the former meta. "Ready when you are, Supergirl."

The red and yellow streak ran a few times around all flags before going up the building. "NOW!" Flash jumped through and he was soon falling through the air, side by side to The Pencil. He pulled the pin and threw it in front of the evil speedster's path, exploding on the impact of the building.

"Woo!" Winn and Cisco screamed, high fiving, the former pumping his fist. "That's what I'm talkin' about!"

Eobard started falling and Supergirl caught him, Flash blowing mini tornadoes to slow his fall and landed not-so-gracefully on the ground. He sighed with a grin when he saw his mother's killer knocked out in her arms. "Go find her. I'll get him to the—" a gust of wind and the man in yellow was at his feet "—lab." The speedster pursed his lips and nodded to himself. "Must be how people feel when I leave."

Supergirl flew back to this earth's prison, Iron Heights, where she initially found Eobard in his old cell. A trap. She did see Lena, but it was a hologram of her. She now tried to hone in on her heartbeat; surrounded by lead or not, she had to find her.

 _"—ara."_ She blasted off high in the sky, slowly going North just to make sure she was going in the right direction. _"I want you to— no that's not it. I **need** you to hear me right now."_ At her voice and her pleads, she went faster, putting her fists in front of her to gain speed.

"Please," Lena softly sobbed, sniffling as she shook her head. "I don't need Supergirl right now, I need Kara Zor-El."

With those words, Supergirl crashed in through the balcony window of an abandoned club in Metropolis, shattering the glass all over the floor and the desk. It was like an office on top of the club. The only thing that illuminated light in the room was the full moon, shining right on Lena's face, her tears glistening in the night. Her helmet came off as she ran over to tied-up Lena. "Lena—"

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed, her head dropping in the hands that were holding her face as Kara bent down to look at her.

"Hey, hey, look at me, it's not your fault."

"No, Kara, that's not it."

"She was talking about what she did for me." The blonde's jaw clenched and her teeth ground before she stood up, turning around and faced the smug Lex Luthor from their earth, leaning back against the desk, a glass of scotch in his hand.

"What did you do," she growled through her teeth.

"Oh, nothing too bad, honestly." Lex sipped on his scotch, placing it on the desk behind him, gripping the edge. "Just gave me back what was taken from me, that's all." He tightened his grip on the desk, making the metal bend under his hold just so easily.

"You have something else planned, don't you?"

"The _exact_ same question my dearest sister asked me. Wow, you two are so in sync."

"We may be blood-related but you are _no_ brother of mine," Lena apathetically spat.

"Ouch," Lex says with a hand to his chest. "That hurt. Just like that shot to the chest." Lena's eyes flare with anger, fists clenched with a need to punch him. "Harsh. But yes, the Kryptonian is right. Lena dear, do you remember what I did eight years ago?"

Lena's face paled and her brow furrowed in anger when Kara looked back at her in concern, but she ignored her look, staring right at the madman as she struggled against her restraints. "You evil, maniacal, son of a _bitch_!"

"The list could go on and on, couldn't it?"

"If you hurt her—"

"Oh, I intend on doing so."

"Lex, she has done _nothing_ to you! She doesn't deserve this!"

"Yes, you're right, sis, she doesn't." Lena's mouth stays agape as she looks pleadingly at the bald man with sad eyes. "I'm only doing this out of my enjoyment to see you crash and burn, seeing the woman you _love_ being tortured to her death. And to, well, you know," Lex says with a shrug and soon grinned, "to take over the world. Starting with the States and taking out the retched Kryptonians."

The last words of his speech were slightly unheard by the two women as Supergirl turned her head to look at the brunette at the word the maniacal man accented. "Lena?"

She looked at her helplessly. "I had to otherwise he would kill Alex and Nia."

"Oh! Another thing!" Both turned their attention back to the grinning madman. "I know something that you don't," he said in a sing-song tune.

Supergirl's eyes hummed purple as she sped over to him in a simple blur, bending him over backward on the desk and holding him back across his chest with an arm. Lex just laughs maniacally. "I see that you've inherited my Kaznian Dutch's purple eyes."

"Yeah, that's not the only thing," she growls, raising up her fist as it glowed purple, lighting the dark room with its hue.

"Yeah," Lex grunts as he grins, bearing his teeth. "I have my own surprises, too." A shadow from outside came over the two enemies and the blonde barely has enough time to look up before she's thrown off him and onto the wall on the other side of the room before falling on the floor with a groan.

Lena frantically looks back at the groaning Super and looks back at the black, caped villain who lands from hovering in the air. "Sam?"

"Samantha Arias is no more," she says in a low voice as she takes a few steps towards her, towering over the Luthor. "Only Reign."

Lena furrows her brow and shakes her head in confusion at her. "H-How?"

"Quite simple, actually." Her eyes cut over to Lex as he brushes glass and dust off his suit. "Though it might be a little too complicated for you, dear sister." Green eyes go back to the Kryptonian in black and she actually sees brown, not red as previous encounters with Reign. Her brow furrows again and mouth parts in even further bewilderment.

And she goes into ultimate confusion when Reign grins one way and winks at her. Lena scoffs and shakes her head as she still stared at her in massive confusion while she directed to the man, "You're insane, Lex."

"Trust me, I know by now." His attention turns back to the woman in blue when she stands back up. "But how bad can I be? Reign, do me a favor and take care of her. I need to talk to my sister. One-on-one Luthor chat." Reign smirks and speeds over to her former enemy and throws her out the window, flying out after her.

Supergirl stops herself from falling on the ground quickly, enabling the helmet once more before she flips mid-air and blasts back up to chase after the evil Kryptonian high in the sky. As she catches up, Reign stops in midair and turns around, giving the heroine the opportunity to pull back her fist as she comes closer, ready to hit the so-easy target.

Except Reign holds her at her shoulder and catches her right fist with her other hand. "Hey, hey, easy! It's me!"

Supergirl's brow is furrowed when her helmet dissolves back. "Sam?"

"Who else, dipshit?"

"Who was Lena staring at when we had the Christmas party at my apartment?"

"James, but we know that she was secretly in love with you while I was staring at your sister, do you believe me now?"

 _"You remember?"_ she asks in Kryptonese.

 _"For Rao's sake, Zor-El, I remember everything!"_ The blonde sighs gratefully and drops her fist.

"Sorry. It's kinda hard who to trust and who not to."

"Yeah, I know. Lex kidnapped me and Ruby and told me if I submitted then she wouldn't be harmed. Little did he know that when he injected me with the Harun-El that it only gave me my powers back."

"Is Ruby okay?"

"Yeah, I have her at a friend's right now on our earth."

"I'd feel better if she were here."

"Oh, what, _closer_ to the danger?"

"Well, her Kryptonian mother is currently off-world with no one to protect her, so what odds do you want to take?"

 _"Supergirl, do you copy?"_

She taps in on her comms. "Barry, I'm here."

 _"Did you find Lena?"_ Dreamer asked.

"Yep, and backup." She nodded at Reign. "Go to STAR Labs, get a breach and bring her to the hangar, that's the safest place we have." Her brow furrows as she looks over her outfit. "And get a paint job."

The brunette makes a sound that's between a scoff and a chuckle. "Yes, ma'am. Let's get your girl, though." They both go back to the abandoned place, seeing Lena abandoned and still tied in her chair. "Lena—"

"Samantha Arias, I hate you with every fiber in my being."

She makes that sound again with a shake of her head as Supergirl breaks her zip ties. "Missed you, too."

The blonde looks her over once and then with an x-ray. "Kara." She snaps out of it and looks at her star-crossed lover, who's weakly smiling. "I'm okay."

"Can never be too careful right now." Lena nods with a sigh. "We gotta get back and debrief everyone."

* * *

Supergirl flew in the main part of STAR Labs and put Lena down from her bridal carry. "Thank God you two are okay," Alex sighs, hugging her sister, then Lena, looking her over. "Cisco, toss Lena a water when you get a moment. Barry called, said I should come down as soon as I could from the station, switching places with Mags." Cisco, Dreamer, Harry, Brainy, and Alex were the only ones at the Lab at the moment with the two new arrivals.

"The police are forming shelters in case something unpredictable happens to the civilian's homes," Brainy informs, Cisco coming back in the room with more than plenty of water for Lena and Kara, who gratefully accepted them and started drinking. "More metahumans have been popping up, going on rampages and wrecking more violence. Flash, Killer Frost, the Black Canaries, and Elongated Man are taking care of that long process now."

"Good," Supergirl says with a nod, looking at Lena. "We have information from when Lena was captured."

"Good, bad, or useful?" Alex inquires, taking a slight step with her hands on her hips.

Her sister shrugs. "Bit of all of them."

"Alright, let's get to—" She stopped when she saw Dreamer charged up and turned around. She looked over to where she was staring and raised her gun that was quickly in her hand at the entrance where a dark caped figure stood. "What are you doing here? _How_ are you here?"

"I have my ways," Reign said. "You can always bring back what was to rei—" Her cape ruffled behind her and the woman sighed, looking behind her and dropping the act, her voice becoming softer. "Honestly, come on. I was trying to have some fun at her."

"Too late." A teen-sized girl ran out from behind her mother's cape and over to the director with a big grin. "Aunt Alex!"

"Ruby!??" Alex grinned and put her gun back as she knelt down to hug her fiercely, closing her eyes as she hugged her tight, slightly lifting her off the ground. "God, I've missed you."

"I missed you, too."

Alex grinned up at Reign as she came into the light. "How are you here? How do you have Reign's powers?"

Sam sighed, lifting her mask onto the top of her head. "Long story short, Lex kidnapped us, injected me with Harun-El, thinking it would give him Reign but I only got my powers back."

"And you slammed Kara into a wall!" Lena says loudly, swatting her arm.

Sam shrugged with a goofy grin. "Had to play the part."

"Not that I don't love this happy family reunion," Cisco says warmly with a smile before raising his voice to a yell, "but can we get back to the part where Lena was kidnapped, please?!"

Ruby and her mom chuckle a bit and the blonde clears her throat as she gestures to the Luthor heiress, getting them to shut up. "Lena, what did he have you do?"

Lena sighed, fidgeting with the top of her water bottle. "Eight years ago, before Supergirl existed and it was just Superman and the Luthors in Metropolis on our earth, he was— _is_ obsessed with Kryptonians and annihilating them. He kidnapped me and forced me to watch as he destroyed sites around the world. The main thing that he did was turn the sun red, which slowly diminished Superman's powers." She pursed her lips and turned to Kara, pointing a bouncing finger at her. "Clark Kent."

Her eyes went wide and she looked to Alex for help, who just shrugged as she was holding Ruby in front of her by the shoulders. Supergirl dropped her head. "Yeah."

"Knew it. Anyway, Lex had me give him the equations for making red sun rays since after I testified, I destroyed that information so it could never be used again. I couldn't remember the exact equations, but once I told him what I knew, he filled the rest of it out."

"Did he have a motive as to why he kidnapped you and forced you to tell him?" Harry spoke in his deep voice. Everyone kinda forgot he was there, he kinda blended into the wall as he was silent.

When Alex asked that, both Supergirl and Lena grimaced with a sigh. It was Lena who spoke. "He was going to kill you and Nia."

Dreamer's brow furrowed as she looked over at Alex and the director sighed. "Well, that's lovely."

Kara saw Lena messing with her hands, smoothing over her knuckles over and over again to each hand. "Lena." Her eyes snapped up at her and stopped in self-awareness. "What else did he tell you." She didn't have to ask; with the fidgeting that she did, she knew there was something else that was bothering her.

Lena's eyes went to Dreamer and she sighed. "Nia, honey..." She trailed off, shaking her head slightly as her mouth remained open in the words she was trying to find, stuttering a couple of syllables. "I—"

"I'm from the future." "Nia Nal is from the future." "She's from the future." Nia, Brainy, and Harry look at each other in question and Kara, Lena, and Alex look at Brainy the same way.

"You knew?" all women asked, making the twelfth-level-intellect jump slightly at their sudden voices.

"Do you guys not know the rules of time travel?" Cisco butts in before anyone could answer their question. "Whoever comes from the future comes with a reason and _if_ they tell you that they're from the future then that could endanger the whole freakin' timeline!" He's now yelling, letting his arms fall to his sides with loud _slaps_. "God, it's like you've never time traveled before."

"Not true," Kara says.

"Not the point." Alex looks back at Nia, who takes her mask off. "Why are you here then?"

"Well, mainly to help with the crisis. If I didn't come back, then my moms would never get together and I wouldn't exist."

The director's eyebrows went up and repeated what stood out to her most. "Moms."

Nia nodded. "Pretty self-explanatory now."

Alex slowly looked over at Kara and Lena, eyes going back and forth between them for five seconds before going back to the Naltorian, who nods. "Holy fuck."

"Yep."

"They—"

"Uh huh."

"And you—"

"Yes, but not how you think."

Alex leans back against one of the monitors, hand going over her hair. "Holy shit."

"I'm right here," Ruby mutters.

She ruffles her hair as she stares at nothing. "Sorry, kid."

Kara's blinking multiple times as Lena's lips stay pursed in thought. "So you're saying you came back here so that one of your moms doesn't die, is what you're saying."

Nia nodded. "But the crisis happened earlier than expected, due to a lot of things that happened on this earth—"

"Sure, just blame us for everything," Cisco mumbles.

"—so I didn't know until, well, I got my powers."

Lena tilts her head at her. "And you didn't have them before you came here?"

Nia shook her head. "Before, I just had the tech both you and Alex gave me."

Alex came out of her stupor and both brown, green, and blue eyes are back on her. Lena blinks, clenching and unclenching her fists. "Me and Alex?"

The youngest woman smiled weakly, her eyes slightly glistening with tears. "Yeah."

Their eyes widened as the CEO and Director looked at each other. "You're top shelf, but—"

"I have a girlfriend, dumbass."

"Yeah, no shit."

"Alex has a significant other in the future that is _not_ you, Lena."

"Oh, thank God," Alex breathes.

"So if it's not you, then—"

"Oh, my God," Sam and Cisco groan, Harry just dropping his head to his chest.

"You guys are so slow, it's Kara and Lena!" the techie shouts. "They do whatever future shit—"

"I'm adopted."

Cisco nods and corrects himself. "They sort out their will-they-won't-they bullshit sometime between the next few years and eventually adopt the awesome, badass, transgender hero icon she is now!"

"Thank you."

"Anything for you, you're cool." Cisco holds up his first and Nia holds hers up and both of their fists go forward in the air and they mime an explosion as their fists didn't even collide.

Lena and Kara are staring at each other while that conversation happens. Both of them knew that they had feelings for each other, yet haven't looked that far into the future that concerned them, considering they've both been avoiding how they've felt since day one. And now with this crisis, they had to avoid it even more.

"We'll, uh—" Alex clears her throat, nodding her head towards the exit "—give you a minute." Everyone slowly files out, leaving the two alone.

"So now apparently time travel exists." Lena chuckles tiredly, fidgeting with her fingers once more, letting them slide over each other. "Another thing to cross off the theory list."

Kara understands her humor yet doesn't respond to it. "You and I..."

She smiles weakly up at her. "It was inevitable, wasn't it?"

The Kryptonian reciprocates her smile the same. "In a way, yes. What are we going to do about us, though?"

"That is not what I'm concerned about right now," Lena says with a small shake of her head. "Don't-don't get me wrong, I love you like crazy. But right now, we just need to focus on the crisis and how to stop it, okay?"

Kara believed her. How could she not? The small stutter in both her words and heartbeat proved it right. The blonde walks over in front of her to grab her hand and put it on her crest once more, hearing Lena's breathing stop as her mouth parts and eyes are staring deeply into hers until her forehead knocks against hers and Lena's eyes flutter close at the action. "You... You're always here with me, Supergirl or not."

"Kara," Lena says with a shuddering breath as she shakes her head, tears starting to form under her eyelids. "We can't."

"Because I'm a Super and you're a Luthor?"

She shakes her head once more. "No," she says, shaking her head as she pulled back and opened her eyes to look at the confused ocean blue ones. "Because you're going to have to live to get what you want."

"And if I die before that?"

"Then I guess we both leave this earth without what we need, but you are _not_ dying," Lena growls, poking her crest now, forceful enough to push her back a bit, even if Kara did it on reflex. "Understood?"

Kara nods with a movement of her jaw. "Yes, ma'am." They stand there, the air around them lighter, more at ease and comfortable.

Until red lights start flashing and alarms go off, which soon has everyone racing back in. "Cisco, what is it?"

"Lex Luthor, Reverse-Flash, Malcolm Merlyn, and some lovely demons from Hell just set off our satellites in the parking lot of an unfinished construction site in the middle of San Fran." He stops and mumbles to himself, "Why is it always an abandoned, empty place?"

"Alright, get Constantine, Barry, Oliver, hell, everyone if we have to," Alex instructs, charging up her gun and nodding at Reign. "Let's go."

Reign bends down and kisses Ruby's forehead, gripping her by the shoulders. "Stay. Here."

"Kick ass," the teen says as Alex ruffles her hair and gets swooped up as she leaves the room by the dark Kryptonian. Lena grabs Kara's arm before she can leave.

"Your new powers."

"Yeah, what about them?" Lena pulls up a holographic screen from her arm and Supergirl gapes at it. "Holy shrap, that's cool."

"I'm reconfiguring it so that it can take that Harun-El in your system and use it as a source for the beams." She types in the formula of Harun-El and it lights up green and she nods. "Try it."

Supergirl charges up her hand and her palm lights up purple and grins. "You're a genius."

Lena smirks. "I know. Now go save the world." Supergirl picked up Dreamer and flew out with Brainiac by her side and the two tech gurus look at each other.

"Are you guys constantly eye-fucking?" Cisco comments. "'Cause it seems like there's a _bunch_ of sexual tension around here."

"Shut up, Cisco, there's a child present."

"I'm sixteen."

"Still a child, young padawan," Cisco says, bringing her over to the mainframe. "Let's watch your mom and our friends' backs. They're gonna need it."


	6. Red, Yellow, Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sun turns red, leaving our Kryptonians almost powerless. Reign gets an upgrade and all of our arch nemeses come back to play.

**TWENTY-EIGHT HOURS EARLIER...**

Flash sped in with Green Arrow and Spartan, putting them down by his sides at the hangar, Spartan running off to go vomit in the corner.

Winn grimaced, going back to his tablet. "Where are the rest?" The rest of the STAR Labs team were at said lab, staying behind in case. 

"They're coming." Barry points to a breach that opens behind him and Supergirl, Reign, Killer Frost, Batwoman, Dreamer, Alex, and Dinah-Black Canary came through, the two Kryptonians stumbling a bit and holding onto a couple of women's shoulders for support.

"Jeez, what happened?" Winn asked, rushing over to them in concern.

"Did you not see the sun?" Supergirl asked, leaning against her sister.

Winn looks up to the window. "Yeah, it's setting— Oh, my God, that's not your average sunset." He tapped his tablet outside to open the doors, giving the entire opening of the hangar an orange-red hue. He and Oliver jogged outside the hangar doors and were blinded by the red sun shining upon them while Barry meets them there with a run.

"He didn't," Winn whispered, holding his hand up to shield his eyes. "Not again."

"What is this?" Oliver asked.

"Years ago, Lex Luthor turned the sun red to deprive Kryptonians of their powers and he's doing it again," Winn explains as he runs back in, seeing more heroes and tech gurus come in from different breaches. "I need every sun lamp we have on and around our Kryptonians, _stat._ " 

Lena comes in through her own portal, going over to Kara. "I thought it wasn't true." She hugged her, gripping her close.

Kara groans in her hold. "Tight."

"Sorry, sorry." She pulls back and holds her by her shoulders to look her over. She notices her weak eyes first, drained of life and color. Even with that one facial feature going darker, she looked older.

Lena frowns at her state. "Put on the helmet and say 'activate sun lamps.'"

Kara gives her a look but the helmet goes over her face and she says, "Activate sun lamps."

_"Gladly, Kara Zor-El."_ The voice that was said to the Kryptonian and her only made her freeze as the sun lamp generators in her suit turn on, making her feel stronger slowly.

She licked her lips, feeling her voice wavering as she said, "M-Mom?"

_"What can I do for you?"_

"Can you lighten my outside view?" The dark exterior of the helmet goes transparent so Lena can see the blonde was tearing up and weakly smiling at her. "Is that what you were working on?"

Lena smiled with a nod. "Yeah."

Kara grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Thank you."

"Always." 

"Mom!" Ruby runs over from the back of the hangar, meeting her mother halfway. "You're okay." Sam takes off her mask as she bends down to catch her in a hug.

"Of course I am, baby." She grunts a bit at her squeeze, getting Ruby to pull back and be skeptical, then her gaze goes out the hangar doors. 

"Mom?"

"I'm fine, babes. I promise." She stands up and looks over at Lena and Kara. "What's the plan?"

"Well first," Sara says, rolling in a cart of sun lamps, "we turn these bad boys on." She flips a switch on the cart and they turn on, facing the Kryptonians and they sigh in relief. "That's one."

"Two," Winn says, rolling in a taller sun lamp with Curtis, "we need to figure out how to reverse the sun's solar ray colors."

"How did you do it last time, Lena?" Alex asks as Green Arrow, Flash, and Team Supergirl all gather in the middle of the circle of the lamps.

"I wouldn't know," she says as she shakes her head. "Clark did it."

"And he's on Argo on our earth," Kara sighs, letting her helmet come off so that the sun lamps helped more. "Well, wouldn't the process of turning the sun red just include changing the wavelengths? Since colors are just on a wavelength spectrum and red is the longest one."

Lena's eyebrows furrow and her eyes narrow slightly at her explanation. "Since when did you—"

"I had to lower my intelligence ever since I landed because Krypton was more advanced than Earth at the time," she explains quickly, not being able to hide the small blush on her cheeks as she crossed her arms and changed her stance. "Also because Alex was jealous."

"Was not!"

"Whatever." Both of them had small grins on their faces before the blonde turned back to the young scientist. "So all you'd have to do is reverse the wavelength or destroy whatever machine there is that's creating the wavelengths."

"So Winn, Felicity, Curtis, and I can look out for wavelengths that project red wavelengths onto the sun," Lena decides with a nod. "If it's tech, we can find it. Shouldn't take that long."

"Okay." Kara meets her sister's eyes. "One more thing. Remember Red Daughter's suit?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"You have it in the archives back at home?"

Alex's mouth goes into an 'o' as she looks over at the other Kryptonian and nods. "I can go get it."

"Thank you," she whispers. Alex pats her shoulder as she walks past her to open a breach and back to their world. "Nice makeover."

Sam looks down at her now-purple and black suit with gold highlight seams. "Yeah, Cisco's not bad."

_"You're welcome!"_ he says from the monitors.

"I'm guessing as soon as the sun is still red and when we leave this hangar, our powers are going to be gone, aren't they?" Sam asks.

Kara's lips go into a straight line, the corners in a small frown. "Unfortunately, yes. We're benched right now."

"Well, if we moved the lamps to a compact room, we could recharge better."

"You've forgotten that I'm claustrophobic, haven't you?" Sam grimaced and it made Kara chuckle. "It's fine. I have sun rays in my suit right now, you can go with Ruby." Sam nods and Ruby rolls the cart of sun lamps to another room with her mom. Everyone else spattered out to different parts of the hanger, leaving Lena and Kara standing there together.

Lena slowly stepped towards the blonde. "So when I asked you about quantum theory—"

"I have to act like the dumb, blonde reporter known as Kara Danvers." Kara sighed. "Been doing it since I was thirteen, I didn't want you to get suspicious on our, what, third brunch date?"

"So that was a date?" Kara's mouth hung open dry, trying to search for an answer as they stared at each other, wondering the same thing.

Alex hopped through the portal and landed in a DEO hallway. She looked out to where it leads out to the mainframe and looked behind her, grinning, knowing that it was the right hall. She jogged down the hall to the archive door and typed in the passcode, providing her thumb and retinal ID. 

The screen on the wall glowed green and the door unlocked. She swung it open and it closed behind her. Alex moved through the shelves, looking for the small compartment that was identical to Kara's in the 'R' section.

"Red Daughter, Red Daughter, where are— Gotcha!" She grabs the disc and pockets it in her belt. Mission accomplished.

Alex looks around the room and sighs. "Too small for a breach." She heads back to the exit, closing the door softly behind her. She dug back out the extrapolator and clicked to open the breach in front of her, taking a step to put a foot in the portal.

"She didn't come back today?" She froze. She knew that voice. She knew the worried tone, knowing that she would probably be picking at her finger nails and cuticles out of anxiety.

"No, Ms. Olsen, but I promise, you will be the first to know upon her immediate arrival." Alex turned around and ran down the hallway and to the center of the room where Kelly was nodding gratefully at the current director in charge.

"Kelly." The brunette looked up at her voice and the director chuckled before she ran over to her, meeting her halfway in a back-breaking hug.

"You're back."

"It's not over." Alex pulled back and held her face in her hands, seeing the distress in Kelly's eyes as they scanned the small scrapes and bruises before going back to her tired eyes, noticing the more prominent eye bags. 

"Then why are you here? You should be going to kick ass."

"I will, I will, I just had to get something for the team." Kelly nodded and was pulled back in Alex's hold for another hug. "Kel, when I come back, the first place I'm going is home. And home is you." She pulled her back so that she could look right at her through a watery gaze. "I'm coming back to you. I promise."

"I know you will."

"I love you, Kelly," Alex whispers. She connects their lips together firmly, tasting the salt that's dripped down from their eyes and on their lips, still tasting it when she pulled back to rest their foreheads together.

"I love you too, Alex," she says back, opening her eyes to wipe away the tears from the corners of her eyes. 

"I'll be back—"

"In a flash," they say together, making each other chuckle and smile bittersweetly.

Alex kisses her softly again, brushing back her hair. "I have to go," she whispers.

Kelly nods. "I know. And it's okay." Alex nodded as she took a couple of steps back, knowing that if she didn't leave, she would stay forever. When backing up further, she just noticed the few agents watching them with soft eyes. 

She sniffs and wipes under her nose. "Listen to Deputy-Director Vasquez while I'm gone," she tells them all, getting nods and "Yes, Ma'am's" from her agents. She nods at Vasquez and mouths, _"I love you"_ to Kelly as she takes two more steps backward, waving small at her girlfriend when she smiled at her before she turned around and jogged into the portal, hopping through the other side, back on Earth-1.

The director wipes at her eyes as she walks down the hall and to the mainframe where the computers and tablets were. She grabs a tablet and plugs in the disc with a USB to the device, going over the intelligence on there.

A few minutes later, Alex enters a room where sun lamps were shining on Sam as she talked to Ruby. "Hey." She didn't mean for her voice to sound so shaky when she greeted them, thinking her emotional state was over.

Sam immediately noticed her voice and her eyes went into concern. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing, I'm fine," Alex says not-so-convincingly, shaking her head as she dug in her pocket for the disk. "I've got something for you. Stand up."

Sam did as she said with a skeptical eyebrow and did as she was told. The redhead stepped closer to her and put the disc on her symbol and pressed the center. Just like Kara's, the suit spread out and over her body, the House of El replacing the World Killer crest.

"I added some touches to it," Alex says with a small grin as Sam looked down at herself, seeing gold and purple highlights but most importantly, the gold around the crest.

She looks back up at her, practically speechless. "Alex..."

She waves it off with a small smile. "It was nothing. There's also an AI system in your helmet called Gem."

The girl gapes at her, then her mom, then back to the director. "Shut up."

"Kara has Alura, you have Ruby. Keepin' your loved ones with you in the battle."

"You look awesome, Mom."

Sam grins down at her as she musses her hair a bit. "Thanks, babe." Alex smiles small and leaves the room silently, not aware of the superhero following her.

"You really think you can get by me without telling me what's wrong?" Alex stops at her voice and sighs as she looks up to the ceiling and turns around on her heel to face her friend.

"I just had to leave the woman I love not once, but twice in a matter of _days_ when all I want to do is stay home and just be with her." Alex scoffs as she looks away from her, licking her dry lips. She could still taste the salt on them from her and Kelly's tears. "And this is my _job_. But I could die at any given moment." She bowed her head as she dug in her back pocket and pulled out a folded envelope, pulling in her lips as she looked down at it in her hands.

"It's a, uh, farewell note," she entails as she hits it in her opposite palm. "Usually, service members write them and since I'm the director, I don't have to put myself in that much danger, but since this is all happening..." Alex stopped herself and shook her head, her body shaking as she exhaled. 

"I never want her to read this." Alex looked back up at her friend through watery eyes, noticing that she was at a shorter distance from her. "I don't, Sam, I don't."

"And she won't," Sam says, gripping her shoulders. "You're Director Alex Danvers, you've gone through hell and back for _so_ many years at so many close-to-death moments. If you can get through that, you can get through this."

"And what if I don't?"

"We're not going down that path, Alex, we can't." Sam frowns at her sad gaze. "We're both going back home alive. You because of your girlfriend and me because of my own girlfriend and daughter. Look at me, Alex." 

Alex takes in another shaky breath and looks up at her, tears threatening to fall but were held back strongly. That tough director act was always on with her and right now, even though she was on the verge of an emotional breakdown, she still had it up like a brick wall.

Sam took the envelope out of her hands and held it up. "You're not going to give this to Kelly because you're going back home to her. We're going to go back home. _Safe_ ," she stressed. "And we can't do that unless we have our head in the game and knowing that we're going to get back them. Can you do that for me?"

Alex sniffled and nodded, taking in a deep breath and exhaling shakily one last time. "Since when do you have one of your own?"

Sam blushed and let her go. "Since maybe two months ago."

"Mind telling me her name?"

"Don't kill her or me."

"It's Lucy Lane, isn't it?"

"Hey, women of service are hot, you would know." Alex makes a sound somewhere between a scoff and a chuckle shaking her head with a small grin at her friend.

"Thank you."

Sam nods at her. "Any time." The two share a smile, glad to have comforted each other. That moment was soon ruined when alarms blared and red lights went off, making them look up even though there was nothing to look at. Alex jutted her head back towards to the mainframe, telling her to come with her and jogged ahead off in front of her, leaving her behind. 

Sam looked back at the note in her hand and sighed before she blazed it with her heat vision, dropping it as it burned to ashes. She let it burn in totality before she flew over to where Supergirl, Lena, Alex, and Brainy were circled around Dreamer. "What's going on?"

Dreamer took off her glove and showed her hand. "That." Nia's hand was turning from white to transparent to solid, going back and forth between all three states. 

"Lex Luthor and Eobard Thawne showed up literally at Oceanside, California," Cisco informed.

She looked up at Supergirl, worried. "Whatever happens, you _can't_ go."

"I have to."

"Kara, if you _die_ , then Nia is erased from the timeline!" Brainy exclaims. "I understand your duty as a hero—"

"Then if you understand, you'll let me go and you'll help me so I _won't_ die."

Brainy sighs. "If you, Dreamer, Batwoman, Flash, Reign, Director Danvers, and myself go and fight them, there is a 70.92 percent chance that you will die."

"And if I don't?"

"An..." He furrows his brow in confusion at the odds. "83.87 percent chance you will."

"I'll take the odds that are in my favor." Supergirl nods at Cisco. "Get a breach, call Kate and Barry to meet us there."

"On it." A breach opens and Team Supergirl hops through, landing in the sand where the sun was setting over the ocean, making it appear a purple sunset as the two arch-nemeses stand on the shore facing them.

"Ah!" Lex claps his hands together. "The gang has arrived."

Supergirl could already feel weaker, but she looked over at Alex and she nodded, confirming what she thought. "And where's yours?"

"Oh." He and Eobard grin the same evil grin together. "Right here." They both turn into speedy blurs and Lex starts sputtering green lightning around him, Eobard red, as they both create an army of speed mirages.

Supergirl and Reign inhale sharply and their veins start turning green underneath their skin. "Kryptonite Speed Force?"

The Flash appears next to her and Batwoman is put down by her left side. "How is that even possible?" the Bat asks.

"With those two criminals?" Flash shakes his head. "Who knows what else they have planned?"

"Flash, Flash, Flash, right on time!" Reverse-Flash and his copies say together, an infinite echo. "You know, I could go back and time and kill your mother again, just like old times! Or, even better, your _wife_."

"You're not going to hurt anyone," he says through gritted teeth as he takes a step forward, lightning crackling around him.

"Oh, so you think."

Lex's eyes start to glow green as he bares his teeth. "Catch us if you can." The two originals speed out across the ocean and the army starts running towards the superheroes.

"Alex!" The director throws a grenade in the air and it explodes with artificial sunlight, charging Supergirl and Reign up before the former goes in the air and flies after Lex while the latter creates a floor of ice on the shore with her freeze breath, making the Lex Luthors and Eobards fall, slipping on their asses. Flash chases after Eobard and goes right while Lex and Supergirl go left.

The evil copies of the speedsters get back up just as Dreamer had a vision of what was about to happen. She forms an astro-projection, big enough to make a shield around herself, Brainy, Batwoman, and Alex. Batwoman uses this opportunity to throw and electric batarang outside the shield, multiple copies running right into it.

The force of the multiple impacts on the shield make Nia grimace and she's forced to take a step back, her power draining as her hands change density. "I can't hold it for much longer!" 

Supergirl's helmet is on and information is flooding her as the sun rays are still shining on the inside. "Mom, what did he do?"

_"It seems like Lex Luthor inhibited the Negative Speed Force and was able to configure kryptonite in his system."_ Eobard whizzes past her and then Barry follows, fast enough to rattle her a bit.

"Strange."

_"Incoming call from Lena Luthor."_ Her image shows up in the corner of Kara's view and she feels a warmth in her chest.

"Accept." A small beep in acknowledgment of letting her know she was on the line. "Lena."

_"If I'm not wrong—"_

"Yeah, Alura confirmed that it was Kryptonite in his system."

_"Lex gave himself cancer, then removed it with the Harun-El, but then the Harun-El was removed out of his system."_

"So what you're saying is—"

_"That he still has cancer. And to humans, with enough radioactive exposure—"_

"He'll die."

_"And the more he uses the combination of the Negative Speed Force **and** kryptonite, it's going to kill him at a faster rate," _Cisco adds. 

"What if I try to blast him?"

_"He'll die, but then you'll also be dispersing Harun-El in the sea,"_ Lena tells her. _"And we don't need another problem on our hands, much less on a different earth."_ Kara sees Eobard and Flash run past them again and notices a flicker of red closer to the green speedster each time.

"Barry, is Eobard passing some of his negative energy to Lex?"

"I'll see." When Flash is about to pass the hero and villain, he slows down and goes into Flash Time when his and his friend's arch-nemeses are within arm's distance.

And they were indeed passing off energy from one evil speedster to another.

He gets out of Flash Time, going back to chase after Eobard. "You're right. Eobard's passing on his energy to Lex, he's getting slower."

"I have an idea."

"Kara, look out!" She stops at Reign's cry and turns in the air fast enough to see green lightning come towards her just as the other flying hero flies up in front of her to take the shot. The suit glows green and smokes, blowing up and sending her flying back in the air and Reign falling fast into the ocean with a forceful splash.

"Woah!" The rift in the ocean disrupts Flash's running and he falls in, too, sputtering up water and gasping for air as he comes up. 

"Sam!" Supergirl dives down in the ocean, the suit already looking for her body, locking in on her falling figure. She swim-flies down to catch her and blasts back up to the surface level, hovering above the ocean.

Reign coughs in her arms, conscious. "Hey, that worked," she said with a lopsided grin.

"You idiot!"

"Hey, I ran the calculations and threw the suit up in the air, went in front of you just in case it hit you and I got a small hit that knocked me out for ten seconds. Couldn't have Lena's suit and girl destroyed." Reign's grin stayed in place. "Nailed it."

"Uh, guys?" They both looked down and saw Flash floating, waving an arm in the air. "I'm here, too."

When they arrived back onshore, the rest of the team is huffing from the battle they just put on. With the whole chaos of Reign protecting Supergirl with the big explosion, the two villains ran off, the copies disappating into thin air.

Supergirl put Flash down and supported Reign by holding her by the waist. "They're all gone." 

Flash dries off super quickly with vibrations and Reign glaring at him as she mutters, "Metahumans..."

"Cisco's looking for a collection of Negative Speed Force energy to see if we can find them," Alex huffs as she stands up from being bent over on her knees. "Are you guys okay?"

"Sam got some kryptonite exposure, but we're okay." Supergirl looks over at Dreamer. "Are you?"

She takes off her glove and her hand is more solid than transparent. "Apparently so, but I still have a risk from fading."

"A now 60.43 percent chance, if you will," Brainy corrects.

"Babe, you're not helping," she mutters to him.

Alex frowns at the small glow of green she sees from under Sam's skin from her hands and face. "We should get back to the hangar, have you two recharged after the fight you just put on." Supergirl nodded and the redhead opened a breach, bringing them all back to the hangar. "Sam, go to the sunroom with Rubes, we'll call if we need you." Sam nods and waves Kara off from helping her, making her way back.

"They got away," Supergirl told Lena as she, Winn, Cisco, and Felicity came up to them. "Cisco, any luck?"

"Nothing, it's like they went underground."

"Underground," Kara muttered, getting a look from her sister and Lena. "His cell, that led to a room somewhere underneath Stryker's Island."

"But that's back on our earth." Lena shook her head. "There's no way they can be hopping between worlds that quickly."

"Not if you're an evil speedster," Cisco informs. "If they travel fast enough, they can hop between worlds, but as far as I know, they can only go as far as here, E-2, E-38, and E-90."

"Yeah, so what I'm saying is," Kara says, bringing the attention back to her theory, "what if there's something similar to it."

"No no no, that can't be possible," Cisco mutters. "Iron Heights is monitored 24/7, they'd know if Eobard was up to something."

"Yeah, but for all we know, he's from the future," Felicity says. "He's from the same time Nora was, 2049, so he's not in prison at this time, he's technically _dead_."

"Okay, so he has his powers—"

"Power dampeners are in the cell."

Kara huffs out in frustration, shaking her head. "Can you just trust me on this?" Her eyes went to everyone around her, from Super Friends to Team Arrow.

"I trust my sister," Alex says with a set nod. "Where she goes, I go."

"She's my mentor," Dreamer says with a shrug. "Gotta listen to her."

"As someone from the thirty-first century, Supergirl is my idol," Brainy says, bringing his hands together. "So, without a doubt, I do indeed put my trust in her."

"Considering you're all alien, human, and organic technology life force, your powers will stay," Felicity informs. "Cisco can call up Lyla and she'll let us in."

Kara smiles at them gratefully and looks over at Lena, her smile turning into a small hopeful one. Knowing of their past events in the recent days, hours even, trust was a heavy word with heavy meaning to them. "Lena?"

Lena looked at her, moving her jaw around. Kara knew she was hesitating, maybe even contemplating. She licks her lips, looking down at her tablet for a moment before back up. "I'll get some sun grenades just in case." Kara nods in a silent thank you as she walks away, smiling small to herself. 

Dreamer grips her arm and shakes her a bit, smiling with her. "That's not a no."

"I've seen that look many times," Kara says quietly with the same small smile. "It means that Lena trusts me." Nia gives her a side hug, giving her a pat on her shoulder.

A breach opens in the middle of the hall, everyone arming up and aiming at it. "Hey, _**hey**!_" A strong voice yells, which is soon followed by Oliver running in. "Stand down." Everyone follows his command and soon Dinah and William hop through, the meta patting the boy's back in reassurance.

"Dad!"

"William." The archer sets his bow down and hugs him tight when he runs into him. "Hey, it's okay, I'm okay." Dinah nods her head to the heroes and they all move closer towards the computers, letting them have their moment.

"Dad, I'm scared, I don't want you to go."

"I know, buddy, I don't either. But hey, listen to me." Oliver bends down to his knees, holding his hands. "No matter what, I love you. With every day I'm not with you."

"What's going to happen?"

"I-I don't know, William—"

" _ **Stop**_ lying to me," Will says through his teeth, his eyes threatening to spill tears. "Aunt Dinah told me that something bad was happening and only you could explain."

Oliver sighs, bowing his head down. "Aunt Dinah and I will have a talk later about secrecy," he mutters to himself before looking back up at his son. "You want the truth?" Will nods, biting his lower lip. 

He nods repeatedly. "Okay," the man says quietly. "If I'm being honest, I made a deal to save Barry and Kara—Flash and Supergirl—lives, and in return, I'd have to sacrifice my own life."

"Dad, no!"

"I'm sorry, William," Oliver says, pulling him in for a hug, his eyes watering. "I'm so sorry, son."

"Why do you make such _dumb_ decisions?" Oliver chuckles at that.

"It's all so that you can live the life you're meant to," he tells the boy, pulling him back by his shoulders to wipe away his tears. "And to grow up into the successful man I _know_ you're going to be.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't there for most of your life and I won't be. But you're going to be okay, William," Oliver tells him, gripping his head affectionately. "I am _so_ proud of you."

"I love you, Dad," William tells him, hugging him again.

"I love you too, William."

The father and son stay there for a while, hugging and crying silently, wishing they had more time together. Truth be told, everyone in that hangar did.

It was all just too soon.


End file.
